


Eclipse

by GarciaVivar



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22070914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarciaVivar/pseuds/GarciaVivar
Summary: 2017归档。天使，恶魔和日全食。
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 9





	Eclipse

日全食（Eclipse）

“日全食，”阿茨拉斐尔赞叹道，“三个多小时。想想看，亲爱的。”

“无所谓，只要他们不到伦敦来搞花样……”克劳利站在阳台上阴郁地说，金色的蛇眼藏在墨镜片后，一眨不眨地上下打量他的盆栽植物。这些日子它们似乎下定了决心要跟他做对，全部保持着同样的高度和色泽，连一片打卷的叶子都没有。这不正常，不过话说回来，在他和阿茨拉斐尔身边呆久了的东西全都正常不到哪里去。至少，恶魔想，这意味着他的植物保持着一种恰当的紧张感，哪怕没有几个月一次的惯例恐吓。

日全食意味着植物得不到每日应有的充足光照，那将非常不利于它们的叶片保持娇嫩翠绿。

“不知道这是哪一边的杰作。”阿茨拉斐尔自言自语着，不太在意克劳利是不是在听他说话，“而且，你能想到还有哪里比美国更合适的吗？你能想象‘不列颠日全食派对’吗？或者女王站在白金汉宫的露台上面看日食，不戴眼镜？”

“酒吧中午就会开始营业，然后日全食发生的时候所有人都已经醉得一塌糊涂了。”克劳利露出恶狠狠的模样最后瞪了他的盆栽们一眼，然后转头看着天使的方向，眼神柔软下来，“我忽然觉得这可能不是个太坏的主意。”

阿茨拉斐尔像被吓到了一样看着他。

“不，天啊，亲爱的。”天使修剪整齐的手指不安地在报纸[1]上动了动，“我的意思是，日全食这样的奇迹在美国发生刚刚好，我们在那里的同僚都可以将这件事写进他们的报告。”

“是吗。”克劳利心不在焉地说。阿茨拉斐尔能感觉到恶魔的眼睛透过镜片投射到自己身上，他的脸不由得红了起来。就算是再过上个十年，他大概也没法习惯和克劳利保持亲密关系的念头——或许一个世纪，一个千禧之后……如果到那时候世界还存在的话。

在局促中他匆忙地寻找着话题：“说起来，你知道那两个孩子现在怎么样了吗？”

“嗯？谁？”

“那两个被派去美国的年轻人。”在天启计划流产之后，因为不可言说的原因，天堂和地狱不约而同地往地球上增派了一批特工，作为前辈的阿茨拉斐尔和克劳利负责接待他们[2]。严格来讲，两个人的职业描述里并没有要求他们追踪后辈的工作进展，但为了保险起见，他们还是时不时会留心查看其他人的业绩报告，确保没有什么大事情发生。这很难。因为这些日子越来越多的事都是人类自己干出来的，但天使和恶魔总会冒称那是他们的业绩。奇怪的是，人类也很乐意把责任推给上面或者下面，好像他们知道自己在做的事有些微妙之处一样。

“哦，他们。”克劳利歪着头想了想，“没记错的话，他们是最早学我们达成了‘公约’的那两个？”

“一点错都没有。”

“聪明。他们这些年在好莱坞混得风生水起。”

“好莱坞！”阿茨拉斐尔惊讶地看着克劳利，“乖乖，现在的年轻人。你在那里做出来的东西全人类都能看到，上亿的灵魂。了不得，了不得。”

恶魔罕见地叹了口气：“阿茨拉斐尔，我忽然觉得我们现在是哈斯图尔那样的老古董了。”

“可别这样想，亲爱的。”天使好心地安慰道，把报纸折起来放到茶几上，展开双臂，“过来。”

克劳利缓慢地接近他，动作让阿茨拉斐尔想起伊甸园里的大蛇。他仍然盯着他——事实上，那双眼睛离开过吗？没有，他很确信刚刚的对话中克劳利从来没有移开眼睛，甚至眨眼都没眨过一次。藏在墨镜后面的金黄色眼睛，非常漂亮，非常、非常漂亮。它们总是会落到天使身上。在上世纪的那件事发生之后，“公约”发生了一些细节上的变化，阿茨拉斐尔和克劳利不再像曾经那样偶尔见面，而是不得已的时候才会离开彼此身边。或许他们的关系不能用人类的恋爱来形容，但非常相似——每当他们在一起的时候，克劳利的眼神就总是落到天使身上，像被磁铁吸引一样。

阿茨拉斐尔曾经说过自己无法对克劳利解释“爱”。这说法是错误的。

阿茨拉斐尔曾经认为他和克劳利只是因为没有其他伙伴才勉强和对方凑到了一起。这说法至少是不准确的。

他很清楚他的恶魔完全具备理解和践行“爱”的能力，并且，在行走在地球上的诸多天使和恶魔之中，他最珍惜的仍然是克劳利的陪伴[3]。

“亲爱的。”克劳利坐到他身边的时候阿茨拉斐尔说，伸出手去想要取下他的墨镜。恶魔瑟缩了一下，但没有躲开，任由他将那两片遮挡在他眼前的东西拿开去，并亲吻他的双唇。天使之吻，克劳利闭着眼睛想，是纯净的、充满祝福——诅——某种东西的吻；它毫无杂念，毫无欲望，就像笼罩台德菲尔德的爱意一样，是一种守护和永久的希冀。他的嘴唇发烫，如果再持久一点克劳利不确定是不是会有天堂的火焰跳跃在那里。他知道那将是他应得的审判。

但阿茨拉斐尔退开了一点。

“克劳利，”他的天使疑惑地问，“为什么你不看着我呢？”

他睁开眼睛，明亮的黄色与澄澈的蓝色碰撞。真美啊，恶魔想，到底隔着墨镜看到的还是不一样，天使的眼底有天堂的一部分。这唤醒了他记忆中的某个碎片，在堕天前，在不知道多么久远的时间之前。碎片闪烁着，灼烧着。

克劳利垂下眼睑。

阿茨拉斐尔沉迷在伴侣的瞳孔里。他记不得自己见没见过克劳利这样看着他的样子，先是近乎敬畏，然后在那双眼睛深处冉冉升起近乎怀旧的情绪。天啊，他想，他不知道克劳利对天堂仍抱有这样强烈的依恋；他甚至不知道自己对天堂抱有这样的依恋。

然后，远古的大蛇躲开了他的凝视。

天使一手捧起伴侣的脸颊，但克劳利仍然不肯看他。他忧伤地用手指摩挲伴侣那完美的颧骨。

“为什么？”

克劳利没有说话，这一会儿若有所思地盯着他放在一边的报纸。阿茨拉斐尔也没有逼迫他开口，只是在意念中用翅膀笼住两人的身体，创造一个安全的空间。过了一段时间，恶魔的身体放松下来，喃喃地开口：

“日全食。”

“嗯？”

“日食……你知道，人类看日食的时候需要戴着一种特殊的眼镜，因为他们不能长时间盯着太阳看。”这是写在报纸上的内容，阿茨拉斐尔当然知道。

“天使，你就像太阳一样。”克劳利接着说，并且因为这个肉麻的比喻打了个哆嗦，急急忙忙补充，“我是说，字面意义上的。你自己看不见，但是恶魔看到的天使都会发光。像太阳。看时间太长眼睛疼。”

“哦。”阿茨拉斐尔惊讶地张开嘴巴，让这新的认知沉淀了一下，“……哦。”

“但是有墨镜的话。”克劳利打了个响指，熟悉的镜片又架在了他的鼻梁上，他抬起头看着阿茨拉斐尔，露出半个微笑，“有墨镜就好得多。”

“所以，你一直戴着墨镜是为了一直看着我。”阿茨拉斐尔恍惚地得出结论。

克劳利看起来有些愧疚，有些窘迫，还有些害羞：“你知道的，也不全是。很大程度上是为了遮住我的眼睛，你知道的。”

阿茨拉斐尔并没有在意他的回答，又一次吻了他。这一次恶魔在吻中捕捉到了一丝新鲜的情绪——更加私人的。仍然不是欲望，但也不尽然是天堂的那一种：反倒像是羞涩的高中情侣躲在电影院椅子后面的亲吻，有些慌乱，但完全地甜蜜。

恶魔与天使分享着人类的亲吻。他们的脑子里同时出现了这样的念头：奇迹。

“我觉得，下一次哪里发生日食，我们可以过去看一眼。”当他们的嘴唇分开时，阿茨拉斐尔说。

“或者我们可以在这里制造一个日食出来。”克劳利兴致勃勃地提议。

“想都别想，亲爱的，”天使瞪着那对在墨镜后面闪耀的金色眼珠，“想都别想。”

[1] 克劳利认为报纸是落后于时代的东西，在二十一世纪的第二个十年里大多数人都通过网络获取信息；但阿茨拉斐尔从来没有时代的概念。他仍然穿苏格兰格子布料，开着没有生意的旧书店。他也是少数仍然会打电话的人之一。

[2] 阿茨拉斐尔在他的书店里举办了一个茶话会，邀请了所有的天使。“对不起，克劳利，”他把一个不情愿的克劳利推出门的时候对他说，“这些天使都是初来乍到，还不习惯有恶魔呆在身边。”

克劳利只是非常不喜欢“他的天使有了其他的伙伴”这个想法。阿茨拉斐尔，不怎么聪明地，直到最后才意识到这个原因，并在他的嘴唇上落下一个承诺般地轻吻。

克劳利原谅了他。

恶魔没有欢迎仪式这种麻烦的程序。克劳利在开着本特利经过M40的时候听到收音机里弗雷迪·莫克里的声音通知他即将有一批新人到岗，然后就没有然后了。

[3] 他最不想要的陪伴，如果一定要说的话，大概就是他刚刚提到的派驻在美国的那两位。欣赏他们的工作是一回事，但是千万别叫他跟他们一起去射击场。阿茨拉斐尔认为天使和枪完全合不来，就算是战斗也应该好好地用天堂之剑。想想看，面对路西法的时候举着枪？那比拿一根撬胎棒还不像话。况且他有百分之六十怀疑枪械是地狱的发明。不，不是克劳利。克劳利只是水枪的发明者。

周一早晨上班路上被带着水枪上学的小孩子弄湿西装裤，多么令人恼火啊。


End file.
